


Wedding on Vegas

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wedding, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara drag Wally and Dinah to Vegas to act as witnesses in their “spur of the moment “ wedding.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Wedding on Vegas

Dick laid on the horn, Barbara laughed from the passenger seat as Wally came rushing out of his apartment complex

“Dude, would you cool it? You’ll piss off the neighbors it’s only 6 am” Wally groaned as he slid into the backseat 

“Hey, at least Barbara didn’t barge into your house and demand you come with her at this instant.” Dinah pointed From the other end of the backseat 

Wally rose an eyebrow “Umm Dick, Barb- why did you kidnap me and Di?” He leaned forward between the two front seats

Dinah nodded “Yeah I’d really like to know where you two are taking us.” She crossed her arms, leaning back into the seat

Dick smiled toward Barbara “You wanna tell them or should I?”

She grinned “I’ll tell them...Dick and I are getting married!!”

Wally smiled “Sweet! You finally popped the question?”

Dick nodded ”Sure did just a few hours ago after patrol.”

Dinah smiled “That's awesome. So what; are we going out for a celebratory breakfast??”

Dick shook his head “We are going to Vegas.”

Dinah furrowed her eyebrows “Can I ask how?”

Barbara smiled “We bought tickets for all of us. Our flight leaves in 2 hours.”

Wally’s eyes widened “You mean to tell me we are going to Vegas now?!”

Barbara and Dick nodded 

“Yeah, we better hope there’s no delays, our appointment at Chapel of the Flowers.” It is at 8 tonight.”

“Wedding Chapel!” Wally coughed

Dinah pushed the red-headed male out of the way so she could lean in between the two front seats “You mean to tell me you two are eloping!”

Dick shrugged “I guess you can call it that, I mean the package I bought was $1,500. This isn’t a tacky Vegas chapel it’s actually very pretty. It comes with flower arrangements of our choice, a photographer for before, during, and after the ceremony, makeup stylist for Babs, dinner for everyone we bring, the option to live stream to family, a first dance moment, a wedding video, plus limo service to the hotel afterward. Heck if we wanted we could have had up to 88 guests.” He pointed 

Barbara nodded ”Honesty I was on the team of not having anyone come with us but then Dick pointed out it might be nice to have two people who know us and know our story to be our witnesses so....here you are.”

Dick turned into the Gotham Airport entrance

“So where are we sleeping? Put any thought into that?” Wally asked

Barbara nodded “Dick arranged it”

Dick glanced over at him smirking “Yup we are staying at the legendary MGM Grand. I got each of you a standard room.”

Dinah’s eyes glistened “I’ve always wanted to stay there! That hotel is so iconic.”

Barbara nodded reaching over she took Dick’s hand. Giving it a light squeeze “Dick and I will meanwhile be staying in a honeymoon sweet.”

Dick grinned at the sound of that. He brought her hand up to his lips planting a soft kiss 

“And as cute as I think this is. And flattered that you chose Wally and I to be the only ones there....does anyone else know?”

At that Barbara’s head whipped around “Oh thank you for reminding us to tell you! Nobody knows.”

Dick nodded “And we don’t want them to”

She smiled “We are keeping it a secret until we are ready to tell everyone. Our family knows so many secrets about our lives . Plus with Dick being Bruce Wayne’s adopted son and me being commissioner Gordon’s daughter the tabloids would be everywhere.” Barbara explained

Dick nodded “So we want to just keep this quiet for just a little while that way we can enjoy the adjustment ya know.”

Stunned Wally and Dinah nodded. Both relaxing back into the backseat. If Batman found out they knew about this, what would he do to them?

Dick pulled into an open parking spot and looked over at Barbara. The two still holding hands “I love you fiancé” he grinned leaning toward her

Barbara smiled a smile a mile wide “I love you too Fiancé “ she leaned forward, closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss

“You think it’s too late for me to open the door and run “ Wally whispered 

Dinah grimaced as she saw Barbara’s tongue slip onto Dick’s mouth as the kiss heated “I’m jealous you have the ability to do that and get away with it”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If I do this will be a 3 part story. Part 2 would be the wedding and part 3 would be the family finding out.


End file.
